Abstract: Driving Biological Projects. A diverse set of driving biological projects (DBPs) provides a concrete set of requirements for software, including composite workflows to be simplified, accelerated, or made more reproducible. An initial set of DBPs was chosen that represent common bio-NMR applications, including studies of biomolecular structure in solution and in the solid state, biomolecular dynamics, and small-molecule metabolites. Factors used in selecting DBPs include clear computational challenges that are addressed by the Technology Research and Development (TRD) components of the proposed Center, substantial prior results on an important biomedical problem, and a clear commitment on the part of the collaborators to continue a sustained attack on the problem using the resources of the Center. The broad aim of the DBPs is to focus TRD activities on specific challenges encountered in the DBPs, and to engage the collaborators in testing and refining the technologies emanating from the proposed Center. Engagement with the DBPs begins with an initial list of requirements, and continues with interative feedback during development cycles.